Silent Kitten
by TripleJXX01
Summary: Akihito stumbles upon a four year old orphan girl, and Asami finds out. Contains: yaoi, smut, violence, and lemons.  Ongoing story with plot and yummy yaoi. Don't like, don't read.   Currently on hiatus.
1. Part 1

**WARNING!** This material contains graphic sex scenes between two men (a.k.a. yaoi), adult language, and violence. If these themes offend you then do NOT read or review.

Paring: Asami/Akihito

Rating: M

Summary: A sort of Annie adaptation, Akihito finds a lost, mute orphan girl and takes her home with him, and who of course didn't expect Asami to find out? Ongoing story with plenty of plot and some yummy yaoi on the side.

Part Summary: Akihito finds little orphan Haruko, and brings her home. No yaoi in this part, but expect some in the next part. This part is just an introduction to the story. More plot than action, but enjoy it nonetheless. Review if you have the time please. Thanks 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or distribution of the Finder Series.

Part 1: A lost silent kitten

**Akihito's PoV**

A few more satisfying clicks of the camera sent my heart racing faster as the passing scenery careened past my vision. Yet another lovely day in the life of a freelance photographer, and yet another angry patron attempting to chase me down with a frying pan in hand.

"You damned brat!" Ah, the daily music to my ears, even though the fat man's voice was rather unpleasant to hear up close, the adrenaline coursing through my veins made it sound light and airy. The white washed sidewalk never ended on a day like today, when I could get the shots, and get the cash for the simple task of exposing a restaurant's health violations.

The time in Hong Kong was a mere shadow of a dream, having passed over six months before, however, its scars never fading due to a certain man's ever vigilant presence. I shuddered slightly, knowing he'd want to meet me again tonight, and most likely, achieve his desire as usual.

I couldn't help but close my eyes and dash a little faster. It was late in the evening and most were resting in their homes before bed, leaving little motion on the streets save for illegal meetings, making this time the best time to catch few shots with my viewfinder. However, knowing what was soon to come later in the night made me less than enthusiastic to stay on the streets.

"Why can't that bastard just leave me alo-!" I barely had time to catch myself on my knees before tumbling head over heels into the concrete. _Arrgh…who the hell tripped me? _I opened my eyes and mouth to yell my thoughts when a small noise met my ears. I looked down towards a little figure sitting, legs sprawled out on the concrete. It was a little girl.

Her little stick like arms were wrapped around a very large, very fluffy golden teddy bear with a blue ribbon tied around its neck, and her chicken legs were skinned, and smeared with dirt. Her gaunt, white face was no different and her thick, wavy auburn colored hair was unevenly cut and matted with mud reaching no lower than her shoulders. Even the long black eyelashes framing her green eyes had little clumps of dirt ensnared in them.

She appeared to be around four years old, maybe even younger judging by her size, and she kept silent, not even crying out when I had nearly trampled her. I cleared my throat. "Ah, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I offered her my hand, and she looked up, eyes suddenly glistening with interest, and took it, again without saying a word.

I helped her up, a bit uneasy with how light she was, and looked around. Darkness was all that lay behind her, and empty air filled the void. "Are you lost, little girl? Where are your parents?" I asked, giving her a warm smile.

The girl merely looked back down and buried her nose into her teddy bear. I sighed realizing I wasn't going to get an answer. _Is she a runaway maybe? _I looked her over once again. _Nah, she's too little, and too young. _I noticed how the teddy bear was larger than she was, and felt a bit concerned at how dirty she and the bear were. I glanced around one last time before making my decision. With a sigh at the silence, I leaned down towards her. "Will you at least tell me your name before we go?" I asked hopefully.

The girl looked up at me, her eyes like a pair of pine trees covered in fresh dew, and to my surprise, shook her head quickly. She shifted the bear to her left arm and gestured to her closed mouth with the right one. I stared at her for a moment. "Are you hungry? Is that why you won't talk?"

The little girl rolled her eyes, but nodded. I squinted at her, in a bit of confusion at her brief annoyance, but shrugged it away and hoisted her to my shoulders. She giggled, hugging the bear close. I winced a bit at the smell of garbage wafting from her cherry red kimono, but ignored it.

I took her to my new apartment, after Asami had cleaned out my old one, and set her on the kitchen table while I took my camera to the dark room to develop the pictures.

I almost dropped the film when a loud knocking penetrated the silence, and fear flooded my mind when the thought of Asami barging in crossed it. I had only just gotten home! I hastily locked the dark room and rushed into the living room where, to my horror, the little girl was straining to grasp the door knob leading out of the house. I quickly shoved her behind me and behind where the door would open before turning the knob. "Y-yes?"

I could've sighed for hours in relief when I saw that the person standing outside was not the mafia man, but instead was an old woman. She was hunched over slightly, and her white hair was bundled up at the back of her head. She looked past me with glazed eyes into my apartment. "Have you seen a little girl loitering around town?" I heard a small whimpering sound come from behind me. The woman noticed and without warning, invited herself inside, and peeked behind the door.

The little girl was covering her eyes with her hands, curled up into her giant bear with her knees touching her chin. The woman grimaced. "There you are, you little rat." She turned towards me with what looked like sympathy in her eyes. "I'm sorry if this little orphan caused you trouble. She does that quite a bit. I can never keep up with her so she often wanders off." She looked back sternly at the cowering little girl. "C'mon now, let's go back home. You can cook tonight, young lady in retribution for what you've done."

"Ah, erm, she hasn't really done anything. No need to punish her." I said quietly. _An orphan, so that explains why she's so dirty, but why won't she speak? _The woman shook her head and chortled. "It's a blessing she's mute, or else I would've fed her to the dogs by now, you know?" My eyes widened a bit and I looked down at the girl. _Mute? Why is she mute? _

Suddenly the woman heaved the little girl to her feet, smacking the bear out of her hands. "I told you before that you couldn't keep that filthy bear, so leave it here!" The girl immediately burst into tears, swatting furiously at the woman's hands, making little angry growls all the while.

"Wait a moment, please!" I interjected quickly. The woman looked over at me, and the little girl stopped struggling, watching me. "Umm…can she stay here for a while? I mean if she's really that much trouble, I wouldn't mind taking her off your hands for you." The woman smoothed back a strand of white hair that had fallen in her eyes. "Hmm…" She glanced around at my cramped apartment and studied me carefully. "I suppose she could stay here, but remember, I will not take her back. You will have to find a permanent home for her after this." She sneered down at the little girl. "I'm sure she'd do well in a brothel as her mother did." The girl growled again and began aiming a kick at the woman's knee. I hastily snatched her away before she could swing her leg.

I set her back up on the kitchen table before escorting the woman outside. "Before you leave, what is her name?" I asked looking back at the little figure. "Her name is Haruko. She has no parents and no last name, so you don't need to worry about anyone coming to look for her." With that, the woman patted my shoulder and turned to leave, closing the door gently behind her.

As soon as she left, I stuck my tongue out where she once stood, earning a giggle of approval echo from Haruko. I reached down and picked up her bear. She glanced up and held her arms out to receive it. "Let me put this in the washer for you, Haru-chan. You can have him back when he's nice and clean." I said with a reassuring smile. Haruko looked down as though having to think about it, then nodded calmly.

On my way to the washer, I couldn't help but notice something on a large white tag protruding from its stubby tail. In purple marker was the word Suzuki. I stared at it for a moment deciding that was the bear's name and stuck it in the white washer.

When I returned, the little girl had hopped off the table and was looking at my camera case, with interest. I smiled at her, and picked her up from behind, which must've scared her because she looked at me with annoyance dancing in her green eyes. "Ah, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it's bath time for you, Haru-chan."

Haruko grinned, and I couldn't believe how bright her little baby teeth were. I carried her to the bathroom and set her on the toilet lid. She wiggled impatiently and pointed at the tub's knobs, fisting the edges of her kimono trying to pull it over her head. I laughed, and carefully helped her out of it, then laughed harder at how the skin underneath was positively _white_ while the rest of her skin was covered in some form of grime or dirt. Her ribs stuck out and her stomach looked caved in. I sighed and lifted her into the tub, and let the water flow. "I'll go order us a pizza…" I said quietly walking towards the living room where, the sound of the door knocking, nearly made me stumble over my own feet.

_What does that dumb old hag want this time? _I reached for the knob, only to have the door swing open on its own. "Hey! Who the he-" I froze, eyes widening as a shined black boot stepped through the doorway and the smoke of a Dunhill brand cigarette wafted into the room.

~End Part 1~


	2. Part 2

**WARNING! **This material contains graphic sex scenes between two men (a.k.a. yaoi), adult language, and violence. If these themes offend you then please do NOT read or review.

Pairing: Asami/Akihito

Rating: M

Chapter Summary: WARNING! THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER! (Last chance to turn back.) Asami walks in on Akihito to fulfill his desires, and in the midst, meets his kitten's new guest. Yaoi in the beginning, then more plot, and I rather liked this chapter so please review. Thank you and enjoy! 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or distribution of the Finder Series.

Part 2-Akihito's new pet

**Akihito's PoV**

"A-asami…?" I couldn't believe it. I had completely forgotten him with Haruko coming along. _No! How could I have been so stupid? _The familiar odor of Dunhill was now fully inside the living room and the tall man, clad in his usual attire composed of a carefully, hand-made black suit, wine red tie, and shined black boots, was removing his jacket by the kitchen table.

"Good evening Akihito." His voice was just like velvet, despite being a smoker, and its deep lustrous tone sent a chill up my spine.

"Bastard Asami! Why the hell are you here?" I didn't bother questioning how he'd found me yet again, since it was pointless. The man could own over half of Japan if he desired it.

Asami sent a smirk in my direction, running a hand through his dark hair, in its usual slicked back position, and began moving towards me. I jumped back feeling my back hit the door and winced. "Why, I came to see you of course." He purred moving to where his torso was mere centimeters away from me.

I jabbed out in front of me almost automatically, a feeble attempt to keep him away. "D-damnit! Don't you know any other way to greet me?" Asami merely sneered in response.

"You wouldn't be satisfied if I greeted you any other way now would you my kitten?" His large hands floated nonchalantly to my T-shirt, brushing my hands away. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but his mouth engulfed my own.

_Tch…if he wants to rape me so badly, why does he have to seal the deal with a goddamn kiss? _I tried to bite his lip, but immediately began to melt when his heated tongue found its way inside the hot caverns of my mouth. His hands, cold as usual, fingered the hem of my vintage jeans, sliding lower, drawing deep teasing circles on the fabric.

The world as I knew it was fading away, as it often did when I entered the dangerous arms of this man. Without warning, Asami lifted me up bridal style and carried me to my room, dropping me unceremoniously on the bed. He got down on top of me, gracefully sliding his tie away and before I could react, slipped it around my wrists and tying them firmly above my head.

"Tch, who the hell is your kitten?" I growled, my pride singed by his smart-ass remarks.

He merely lifted my body up by my arms, to easily yank the shirt over my head, a few strands of dirty blond hair falling in front of my eyes. His right hand made its way down to my jeans while the other began rotating slowly around a nipple, palming the skin roughly. I bit my lip. "Nnn…"

Asami quickly discarded my jeans while I was lost in the sensations of touch. He smirked, leaned down, and began dragging his tongue across my stomach, ribs, and around the sensitive skin of my nipple. I couldn't fight anymore.

"Ah! Asami…" I hated it. I hated how ragged my voice sounded at times like this. I hated how good it felt to be under his touch. I gasped as he took the other, rather neglected, nipple between his teeth, licking it slowly. _But what I hate most of all…_

He ran his fingers lightly along the outline of my member through my boxers. I flushed deep red as another long winded moan road the heavy silence. _What I hate the most, is that this bastard, this goddamn mafia man knows how good I really feel. _"Ahh…nnn!"

Suddenly, his hands were gone, and my squinted eyes popped open at the loss of contact only to see him unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his solid, muscled body. I involuntarily groaned. Despite everything, even I wouldn't lie and say Asami's body disgusted me, even if I swore to myself that I'd never approve of his actions.

I didn't expect him to take his pants off, since he'd probably just fuck me and leave again. _Owch… _I closed my eyes. _Why did that hurt? He hasn't even done anything yet. _

I reopened them to find Asami staring at me, his expression blank, and almost…curious. I raised an eyebrow and was about to speak, when my boxers hit the wall behind me where they were flung. I struggled to sit up, hands still bound together, when Asami's head traveled downward and towards my semi hard cock. His golden eyes flashed up towards me, positively shining with amusement. I glared at him with my own amber irises, praying my gaze would become a laser and torch his fucking face off.

He licked the tip, and I was lost to the world yet again as his tongue worked all around the head, totally ignorant of my slight kicks. I automatically arched back, so far I thought my back would snap as his mouth clenched around the head, swirling the hot, wet muscle around the slit, absorbing the almost continual trickle of white already beginning to drip.

"Ahh! Asami…ahh!" I didn't care about anything anymore. I didn't care about how shameful it was, about how I hated it, or how this man made time stop and the world go silent.

I was so indulged in the ministrations his tongue was giving my cock, I barely noticed him pop a single finger into my puckered entrance, and probe the inside with the digit. All that was left to do was to moan louder.

I did, however, notice when a second finger joined the first. "Tch…agh!" I felt my hole trying to dislodge the intrusions, but it wasn't so much as the pain that surprised me, it was the fact that Asami was preparing me at all. Asami had never really bothered much with foreplay unless it was convenient for him…or if it was going to be a long night.

I shuddered, regaining my senses momentarily, and tried to move away from his fingers, but Asami simply yanked me back by my hips. If anything was the same, it was that Asami's love of rough sex.

I gritted my teeth, and braced myself while Asami pulled his fingers out, positioned the head of his own massive girth against the entrance, leaving me with nothing but to wait for the impact. I closed my eyes, expecting pain…but instead had the pleasure of feeling my heart stop for a moment and the blood in my veins run cold.

A light knocking at the door caused my near-death experience, and the sound of running water splashing against tile. Asami craned his neck up and looked from the door to me.

I felt like dying. _I forgot about Haruko! _The knocking stopped for a few seconds, then started again, this time accompanied by a small whimpering noise. I gasped and sat straight up, my member going limp, and Asami no longer poised for entrance, hardly noticing my wrists were still tied. "Asami, you bastard, untie me right now!"

However, Asami merely looked at me, then stood up, turning towards the door. I gaped, and began frantically shaking my head. I couldn't let that little girl see me like this, and more importantly I couldn't let her face the man who put me in this situation himself.

Asami ignored me and opened the door, golden eyes filled with annoyance at being interrupted and looked forward for a person, maybe Takato or Kou, but met only air. I blinked and a little white flash bolted past Asami and to the side of the bed. For a moment, the great Asami actually looked confused as he looked down and towards the little naked girl.

Haruko was wet from the shoulders down, the dirt caking her limbs only smeared across her body, and her face was streaked with tears. She didn't seem to notice my nakedness as she crawled up on the bed and buried her face in my hair making little noises of discomfort.

I gaped, unable to comprehend what was happening, but could feel Asami's presence towering overhead and my wrists being untangled from the tie. I quickly swatted the tie away and stroked Haruko's hair. "I'm sorry Haru-chan. It's okay now, don't cry." I sat up and held her while she sniffled, smearing more grime around. I looked up and glared daggers at Asami, who had a blank expression on his face.

Once Haruko stopped crying, I tried to get up to get dressed, but she would just start wailing if I set her down. I tried shifting her into one arm while I grabbed some pants with the other, but I would end up dropping the pants or nearly dropping her. I groaned, still completely naked, and sat back down to think, Haruko perched on my shoulders, cooing to herself happily. I had just thought about calling Takato or Kou to help when a familiar pair of hands were wrapped around Haruko's waist.

Asami lifted the little girl off of my shoulders and to himself. (He had already dressed himself.) I got ready to aim a kick for his groin at any sound of discomfort from the little girl, but instead, Haruko smiled at him. _She actually smiled at that demon!_ I plopped back down, dumbfounded and little jealous that Asami had stolen the one sided attention of the orphan away from me.

Asami merely placed the girl on her shoulders, earning a squeal of delight and motioned me towards my jeans. I nodded and threw them on, hurrying to the flooded bathroom to stop the water. I groaned at the water and leaned against a wall. _Who would've thought Asami Ryuuchi would be more trouble for me than a four year old child? _

~End Part 2~

Okay, so I teased you guys a bit with not letting them go all the way. Hell, neither of them even came. Sorry guys, that will have to wait for next time. Hopefully when I update, I'll be able to update two or more parts at a time since I write fairly fast, and it's summer vacation. Hope everyone enjoys it so far. Thanks for reading! ~Jade 3


	3. Part 3

WARNING! This material contains graphic sex scenes between two men (a.k.a. yaoi), adult language, and violence. If these themes offend you then do NOT read or review.

Reviewer Responses: 

-XxMyth MakerxX: Thank you for being my first ever reviewer! Ha-ha, I'm already having a great time writing Haruko, Asami, and Akihito. It's harder to write for Asami though since he's got such a unique personality, but I think I can do it. Hopefully more laughs are soon to come, and I plan to update quite frequently, so do keep reading for me. Thank you!

-SasuNaruAngel: Thank you for reviewing! I love writing Haru-chan! I can really get in tune when I'm writing her character and trust me, it'll only get better. The reason both Asami and Aki are more casual and calm than one would think in my story is because it takes place months after the Hong Kong arc, and after that I figured Aki would be a bit calmer having Asami around, and Asami would be a bit more adaptable for Aki, and of course, seeing everything else they've been through, a child just seemed like a walk in the park to me. Ha-ha! I update frequently so keep an eye out. Thank you!

Pairing: Asami/Akihito

Rating: M

Chapter Summary: After getting flooded out, Akihito realizes he has nowhere to go with a four year old child, but of course, Asami takes control. Enjoy because this is in Asami's PoV.

Author's note: I'm sorry if Asami seems a bit OOC in this chapter. It's hard to write for him with his personality. If you guys have any tips on how to write him better than please say so, or if you think I'm writing him just fine, then also give me some feedback. Criticism is always appreciated if it is towards improving my writing. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or distribution of the Finder Series.

**Part 3- A New Home, but an Old Nuisance**

**Asami's PoV**

Akihito was frantically running around trying to stop the flooding, but I could already see what damage had been done. His carpeting was ruined and would eventually begin to grow mildew which would prove highly unsanitary in a living space, especially for a child.

The small girl with green eyes was studying me intently, though she didn't say anything. I couldn't help but remember a small flicker of jealousy pass Akihito's eyes when I took her from him. I didn't take him to be the jealous type, but if this girl made him jealous, she must be worth something.

Akihito suddenly came barreling into the room where he slammed himself down into the bed with a loud groan. For once, he didn't say anything; he just closed his eyes to think.

The girl looked over at him and grinned as she began wiggling to get down. Akihito eyes popped open and directed an amber glare towards me. "Put Haruko down," he hissed.

I ignored his demand and studied the girl for myself. She was absolutely filthy for one thing. Apparently all that water had just made things worse. She was very skinny, pale, and her dark hair was mangled, but her large eyes were sparkling with amusement at Akihito. "Well aren't you the clever one…" I spoke calmly. Haruko looked back to me and smiled, flashing a set of little white baby teeth.

I had never had anything against children before, as long as they weren't loud, and they were well behaved.

I noticed Akihito shoot me a haughty smile, so I shot him sneer of my own which made his pretty lips curl downward and a tinge of red cross his face.

"Who is this girl, Akihito?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I would've known if it was a relative since I had gone over all of Akihito's background history, but there was no mention of a young girl, and even if she wasn't a relative, I would've heard something about her.

Akihito sat up, his expression changing to a grim one. "It's none of your business, bastard. Now get out of my house!" He growled. I frowned, and stepped towards him, Haruko going still in my arms. I set her down on the bed, and hoisted Akihito up, ignoring his yells of protest and took him back to the living room.

I glanced back to make sure Haruko hadn't followed before shoving him into the wall, getting close enough to feel his quick breaths.

"Have you forgotten who I am, Akihito?" I asked voice venomous. Akihito trembled slightly then shook his head, straightening up a bit.

"No, I haven't," He said looking straight at me, "And that's why, I want you to leave us alone!"

The room went silent while I studied his face. He seemed serious, but I didn't move.

"How about you tell me who that girl is, or…" I slid a hand up his shirt, pressing against the heated skin, "I finish what I started earlier?"

Akihito went pale, knowing I wasn't about to stop even though a child could so easily step into the room. "I-I found Haruko on the streets when I was returning home from a job. No one was with her, so I brought her home then an old woman showed up and told me Haruko was an orphan. That woman didn't care about Haruko, and I just couldn't let her go back with her, so I decided to keep her here till I could figure out what to do with her."

_An orphan, huh? _I thought back, and remembered Feilong having the same encounter with that boy of his, Tao.

I looked back towards the room where Haruko was, and then down at the water seeping through the carpet when an idea hit me. I turned back to Akihito and gazed at him sternly.

"You cannot keep her here." I said.

Akihito glared, and opened his mouth to retort, but I silenced him with a finger.

"The water damage here won't be fixable for quite a while, and even so it would be expensive for you to get someone to fix it all," I said feeling an imminent smirk rising, "so you and Haruko will come to live with me. Do you understand, kitten?"

Akihito gaped worse than a fish out of water, words constricted within his throat. He knew I was right.

He jolted in surprise when Haruko stepped outside the door frame to see what we were up to, a rather skeptical look plastered on her four year old face. She suddenly dashed down the hall and to Akihito's side, glaring at my hands which were still on Akihito's shoulders holding him against the wall. She pointed at them and made a downward motion, frowning.

She was demanding that I release him. I laughed and let go of his shoulders, taking a step back to appease her. Her frown faded and she nodded in satisfaction at me, before turning to Akihito and pointing down the hall.

Akihito just looked at her. I could tell he was wondering why I had obeyed her. I stifled another laugh and reached for my jacket. I slipped it on casually.

"Haruko, you and Akihito will be coming to live with me," I said. Haruko didn't stop pointing down the hall, but stared up at me in confusion. I gave her a small smile which she returned with widening eyes and a starry white grin.

Akihito scowled at me in defeat before opening his arms up to Haruko to hold her. She looked back him and shook her head at his offer, and jabbed her finger back down the hall.

_Even four year olds can speak, so why won't she? _I thought, raising a finger to my chin.

"Oh that's right, forgot about Suzuki!" Akihito jumped forward and raced down the hall.

I looked down at Haruko who was nodding in satisfaction. "Can you talk?" I asked slowly.

Haruko looked down and shook her head making a little noise of sadness. A moment of silence passed before Akihito returned holding an enormous golden teddy bear with a blue ribbon tied around its neck. Haruko's head popped up and she smiled in delight, holding her arms out.

"Here you go Haru-chan," Akihito cooed with a soft smile, and I felt a pang of both jealousy and arousal, "Let me go get you something to wear." I hadn't even noticed the girl was still naked, though she had air dried, and the dirt was still caked on her skin. She nuzzled the bear with affection, squeezing the living daylights out of it. She sat down on it and flipped around to where her front was against the bear's belly, and popped a thumb in her mouth. Her green eyes drooped.

I watched Haruko drift off to sleep while Akihito was clambering around his room for some clothes for her. I shook my head, and removed my jacket once again. I carefully wrapped it around Haruko and picked the bear up with her snuggled into it.

I opened the front door and called down to Suoh who was waiting in the car. He was up the stairs in a flash and looking at the girl with a faint curiosity.

"Put her in the back seat. Make sure she's comfortable. I'll be out in just a moment," I turned and looked back into the apartment, "after I've collected my things…"

~End Part 3~

P.S. I really don't know how Asami would react to having a child nearby, but with his aloof, calm attitude, I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem with a well behaved child like Haruko. Again, if you have any tips on writing Asami better or if you think I'm writing him just fine, please review. Thank you! Next chapter starts with yummy yaoi!


	4. Part 4

WARNING! This material contains graphic sex scenes between two men (a.k.a. yaoi), adult language, and violence. If these themes offend you then do NOT read or review.

Reviewer Responses:

-nezumi: Thank you for reviewing! I'm on summer break now so I have lots of free time to write. Each part should grow longer as I get more comfortable writing this story. I like this story because I've only seen maybe one or two family stories concerning Aki and Asami, plus I love Haru-chan. ^.^

Pairing: Asami/Akihito

Rating: M

Chapter Summary: Asami returns to Akihito's apartment to finish what he's started before collecting his pet then he takes both him and Haruko to the penthouse.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or distribution of the Finder Series.

***THERE WILL BE GRAPHIC YAOI IN THIS PART***

**Part 4- Bubble Baths**

**Third Person PoV**

Suoh watched with interest as his boss turned and re-entered the run-down apartment Takaba Akihito currently occupied. He noted that he and Kirishima would be waiting for another hour and a half, if not longer judging by the strong essence of libido Asami had given off under his cool masked expression.

He turned back to the car where he had recently placed a sleeping child in the back seat. He knew better than to question Asami's motives, but the closest person to a child he had ever seen Asami carry around was Takaba Akihito himself.

Rolling his shoulders, he decided to push it back and instead returned to the driver's seat of the car where Kirishima was waiting for a report.

*****Back at the apartment*****

Asami returned to find his kitten's head swiveling back and forth, a towel in his hands.

"Haru-chan, where did you go?" He asked voice catching in his throat as Asami made his way towards him.

Akihito backed away, glowering at the approaching Asami till his hip hit the round kitchen table.

"Asami, you bastard, what did you do with Haruko?" He shouted.

Asami rolled his golden eyes and merely smiled at Akihito who was all bark and no bite. Of course, that's what Asami found just so damn adorable about the blonde boy.

Asami suddenly moved forward and slammed the loud boy back first onto the light wooden table. Though having softened a bit in the presence of the young girl, a very persistent arousal was tugging him back to his sadistic senses. Akihito gave a distinct whimper and swung a fist lamely aiming for Asami's head.

Asami chuckled and brushed it away, yanking his tie off yet again. He easily captured both of Akihito's wrists, tying them together and holding them above his head. Akihito broke out in a light sweat, the shine evident on his tan, supple skin as Asami's eyes probed him ruthlessly.

"Haruko-chan is sleeping in my car. That gives me plenty of time to punish you for keeping secrets, Akihito," Asami murmured using his free hand to nimbly unbutton his shirt, "and once that's over, you're going to come live with me along with her."

Akihito snarled and twisted against the larger man's grasp, but proved fruitless feeling his earlier arousal's imminent return. He groaned as his skin broke out in gooseflesh when Asami ran his fingertips teasingly across his ribs and circling around his nipples.

Asami took one of the buds in between his thumb and forefingers and twisted it. Akihito mewled, his back arching forward. Asami released his tied wrists and reached down to peel off his writhing kitten's jeans.

Akihito gasped, yanking at his binds when Asami immediately grasped his cock and started moving his large hand up and down in swift strides.

"Don't hold your voice back my cute Akihito," Asami purred gruffly, "Tell me what you want."

Akihito moaned raggedly as pre-cum started sliding between Asami's clenched fingers. Pleasure was coursing through his entire being, with each rough stroke, each twist on the sensitive pink nubs, and each bite, kiss, and lick along his collar bone.

Asami dragged his tongue along Akihito's jaw and towards his parted lips. Akihito moaned softly into the soft kiss that eventually turned into a battle, Asami's tongue pushing in and claiming its dominance. The blonde boy merely arched forward, pressing his exposed stomach, and groin into Asami's muscular torso. Asami smirked into the deep kiss, flipping over onto his back and pushing the lost Akihito up, his ass touching the head of Asami's thick length.

"Hurry…" Akihito breathed, once again lost to the world in Asami's arms. Asami smiled and drew his kitten's pretty face near to kiss him again. In doing so, he swiftly lifted the boy until his hole was aligned and thrusted upwards, ramming straight inside.

Akihito gave a cry, shuddering from the pain of his asshole being stretched and from the pleasure of being filled by Asami's impressive, hot cock.

"Ahh…nn…A-Asami, slow down!" He moaned feeling the table shake. Asami was yanking his hips downward, impaling him non-stop, and Akihito's neglected length was jutting into his lean stomach where there was more than a fine sheen of sweat now plastered across his skin.

Asami thrusted harder, closing his eyes to feel Akihito more vividly and to hear his deep moans and occasional yells echo in the air. _This time for sure…I'll make sure he understands just who he belongs to. _

Akihito cried out with each thrust, filled to the brim with the powerful man, and despite the pain of being stretched, he loved it. Each euphoric filled sensation struck him hard and fast, leaving him filled with a yearning for more.

Little wet noises, heavy breaths, and short cries soon intensified in volume as both men were reaching their peaks. Akihito yelped when a large heated hand grasped hold of his weeping length, pulling on it quickly. Pleasure flooded over. Akihito came with a scream, white strings of cum splattering on the wall behind Asami's head.

Asami thrusted continuously while Akihito road out his orgasm, grunting as the scent of sex became overwhelming. He yanked Akihito down towards him, thrusted as deeply as he could and came filling the boys hot, tight caverns as the boy weakly leaned down and pecked his lips one last time.

*****Later that night at Asami's penthouse*****

Haruko felt Asami shift her on Suzuki's soft belly. She opened her eyes, still foggy with sleep and craned her neck up, only to bump her head on Asami's chiseled chin. She made a little noise and Suzuki's golden fur was replaced with Akihito's red face.

"Asami put Haruko down already!" He growled.

Asami smirked. "You've done a very nice job of making him jealous, Haru-chan," he whispered.

Haruko giggled, nodding in agreement. Akihito glared at Asami, quickly snatching Haruko and Suzuki out of his grasp. He cradled Haruko and kissed her nose. Haruko cooed, a light red tinge painting her cheeks. She craned her neck and Akihito lowered his face. She kissed him on the cheek making a "chu" noise then covered her face giggling profusely. Akihito smiled at the little girl in affection.

"Let's give you a _good_ bathing this time, Haru-chan," Akihito said stepping through the doorframe to where the bath was.

"Promise her you won't try to drown her this time, Akihito," Asami commented from the bedroom, and Akihito stuck his tongue out in his direction.

Haruko gazed at Akihito for a moment then touched his face. He looked down and smiled at her, but she had a blank expression, her green eyes lost in thought; so Akihito stood still. He couldn't imagine the frustration that accompanied being mute, so it was only right that he try comprehending her motions as she thought them up.

Haruko's face suddenly brightened and she lightly tugged Akihito's hair for his absolute attention. She stuck her thumbs together then arched both her forefingers together and touched them at the first joint from the fingertips and lifted them to Akihito's face changing her expression to one of inquisition. Akihito felt his heart soar, and he bit his lip. Haruko's tiny hands were in the shape of a heart.

"Are you asking if I lo…love, Asami?" He stammered watching Haruko carefully.

Haruko burst into a grin and clapped her hands together. She nodded frantically, obviously happy to be interpreted on the first try, and pointed to the room where Asami was with a hopeful look. _Crap, what do I say? Why the hell is she even assuming that? _

"Umm…Asami owns this house and…he looks out for me, that's all," He said slowly. Haruko cocked her head to the side, not understanding, but Akihito quickly covered himself up with a smile and Haruko figured that she was right.

She laid her head against Akihito's chest and pointed towards the bathroom, and Akihito felt something strange when the little girl reached up and kissed his chin. A sort of warmth passed across his chest, and made him smile even though he had just been dragged back in with Asami.

"Okay Haru-chan, I hope you like bubble baths."

~End Part 4~

P.S. Next chapter will involve some more yaoi, and a discovery involving a bear stolen from Junjou Romantica (in case you hadn't already guessed). I couldn't resist the thought of Haru-chan with Suzuki-san. Forgive me!


	5. Part 5

WARNING! This material contains graphic sex scenes between two men (a.k.a. yaoi), adult language, and violence. If these themes offend you then do NOT read or review.

Pairing: Asami/Akihito

Rating: M

Chapter Summary: A lovely morning scene occurs between Asami and Akihito, bringing some strong feelings into the picture then a secret is revealed about Haru-chan's precious teddy bear Suzuki.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or distribution of the Finder Series.

**Part 5- Suzuki's Secret**

**Akihito's PoV **

Sunlight filtered into the bedroom as I rolled to my side, only to find a very thick arm draped possessively over my waist. My _naked _waist. I groaned inwardly, remembering the previous night's occurrences. Not only had I found a child, a mute child at that, my house had flooded because of a certain bastard, and that bastard had me taken to his house, and fucked me mercilessly during the night.

I sighed. _Not that I expected anything different. _Asami had always been a controlling bastard, and Haruko had just been a convenience for him to take me back with him so he could use me as his fuck toy whenever he pleased without having to reign me in.

Thinking of the young child brought me to my senses. We had bathed together in a flurry of lavender bubbles, and she was calm while I scrubbed her down mercilessly. The bathwater was blurred by dirt by the time she was clean, but she looked dreamily content to be free of the filth.

I carefully brushed her wavy auburn hair that curled at the ends and tied two blue ribbons on either side of her head. She had pointed firmly at the ribbons that were the same color as Suzuki's ribbon so I had no choice but to deviate away from the pink ribbons I had chosen. It wasn't that blue didn't fit her; it was that her hair was so short; I didn't want her to be mistaken for a little boy when in fact she was purely adorable. The ribbons did, however bring out the blue hidden behind her deep green eyes which made me want to photograph her right then, but my cameras were with Asami in the bedroom, and I didn't dare leave Haruko.

Asami had a tiny light blue kimono picked out for her, complete with a silk white rose that simply looked dazzling on the little girl. I actually thanked Asami for buying it for her since she looked overjoyed to have it. She was too adorable.

I blushed rubbing my head into my arms as Asami rolled over. I felt like a gushing mother. Only one night, and I was becoming attached to the mute orphan girl who's only way of communication was through hand gestures.

I couldn't help but remember the little heart she had made with her hands to ask if I loved Asami. She really was a brilliant child, and I knew Asami could see it too. She was sweet and well-behaved, and incredibly smart.

I'd never been opposed to children, in fact I liked children. I had taken many jobs photographing children for daycare ads or school functions, and even when they weren't well-behaved, I didn't mind them, but even so, I had never truly desired to have a child. It was probably because I was always on the run as a freelance photographer, and also because of the Hong Kong incident. A child just seemed like more trouble than I could handle, plus it would mean having to find some woman to help take care of it and Asami wouldn't so much as let me think twice about that.

I carefully looked over at Asami, his sleeping face as stoic as always before carefully slipping out of his arms and to my feet. I cursed under my breath at the sharp pain in my lower back finding its familiarity annoying and snatched some clothes up off the floor hurrying to the bathroom to change.

I looked at myself in the mirror, glaring at the love bites and hastily threw a T-shirt on and another pair of vintage jeans. I tiptoed back past Asami's room and into the den where Haruko was sleeping on the luxury fold out couch, curled up next to Suzuki.

After getting her cleaned up, Asami ordered a feast to be brought upstairs for all of us. I felt a small tug on my chest as I remembered her beginning to cry at the sight of all that food. She sobbed silently while she ate, not sad, but incredibly happy, and I lost my appetite, for once feeling like a pig.

Once she was done and ready for bed, Asami had unfolded the couch and placed a large satin blue comforter over it with about a dozen pillows surrounding her and Suzuki. After Haruko was ready for bed, the first thing she did was run to Asami and kiss his knee (this was as far as she could reach) then ran to me and waited for me to lean down before peppering my face with kisses.

I shot a superior grin to Asami which was promptly brushed off and watched her crawl into her bed, curl up and fall into a deep sleep. I didn't even bother trying to stop Asami from taking me that night. I knew she would sleep through any noise and I quite honestly wanted to release the stress of my thoughts.

I studied the sleeping child, but stopped and stared at Suzuki. His ribbon was gone. I feared Haruko's reaction so I immediately started quietly sifting through her pillows for the blue ribbon. A few moments later, I spotted it lodged in one of the pillow cases, and when I slide it out, I noticed something hard inside the ribbon itself.

I felt around the object and suddenly found a miniscule zipper on the side. I took it back to the bedroom and unzipped it, to reveal a key. It was silver and shiny but was shaped like a key out of a movie with curves and arches and with a green jewel studding the center.

I turned it over in my hands over and over again for some indication of what it might be to, but saw nothing. _Why was this in Suzuki's ribbon? _

My thoughts snapped off when a hand came around my waist and made it welcome in my boxers.

"W-What the hell? Asami, damnit, it's eight in the morning!" I snarled, and the demon man merely chuckled.

"So? It seems like you couldn't sleep so I figured you must be a little horny," he murmured huskily right up next to the shell of my ear. I felt a wave of heat immediately travel to my groin. Damn Asami and his dirty talk!

He started suckling on my ear lobe, and I felt panic seize me. The thought involved Haruko walking in on them together. I felt my stomach clench and churn. There was no way Haruko would sleep through a full round or even a quick fuck.

"Please don't…what if Haruko wakes up?" I whimpered. I didn't care about pride at the moment I just needed to make the man stop.

I looked back to see Asami actually contemplating my words. He had his hand halfway up my shirt and the other on the zipper of my jeans for easier access beyond my boxers.

"Fine then, I suppose a blow job will do," he stated firmly, rolling on top of me. I growled at him, but went silent figuring it'd be best not to provoke him.

He leaned down and unzipped my jeans with his teeth, never once releasing my gaze from his yellow, lusty stare. I laid back and moaned softly, breathing steadily so as not to cause too much noise. Asami slipped my boxers down to have my member spring up in his face, dribbling just a little.

"It seems I was right," he purred, licking the tip once. I arched, cursing under my breath, but that curse turned into a moan as he suddenly engulfed the head inside his burning mouth. I covered my mouth as his head went down, taking all of it inside, his hand reaching underneath to cradle and fondle my tight balls.

"Nnn…ah! Asami!" I breathed heavily thrusting upwards at his ministrations. He undulated his throat and slid up and down quickly, bringing me closer and closer, twirling his heated tongue around the slit. He massaged my balls with one hand, squeezing them gently then roughly, making me bite my arm to keep from crying out.

"I-I'm going to cum…" I moaned thrusting up again. Asami raised his mouth up releasing my cock with a wet popping noise.

"Cum for me now, my cute Akihito," he whispered gruffly.

I lost it. I came, chomping down on my arm as ribbon after ribbon of white was engulfed in that demon man's mouth. I went slack, covered in a fine sheen of sweat once again, struggling to catch my breath. Asami sat up, smiling coolly at me before replacing my boxers and jeans neatly and standing to dress himself. I glared at him and rolled over burying my face in a pillow.

He chuckled and dressed in a white button up shirt with a collar and some black slacks before heading to the bathroom. I rolled back over once he had left the room and stared at the ceiling.

I heard a small clatter as something fell from the bed to the hardwood floor. It was the silver key. I reached down and picked it up gingerly rolling it in my fingers again. I had to find out what it went to, that was the fun of keys after all. I sighed.

Unfortunately, my only lead in figuring out where it belonged was a four year old girl. A _mute_ four year old girl, and standing in my way, as always, was an egotistical, sadistic, and most of all perverted mafia man.

~End Part 5~


	6. Part 6

WARNING! This material contains graphic sex scenes between two men (a.k.a. yaoi), adult language, and violence. If these themes offend you then do NOT read or review.

Pairing: Asami/Akihito

Rating: M

Chapter Summary: Akihito decides to keep the key a secret from Asami (good luck with that) and we see into Haru-chan's mind.

Authors Note: Okay, so this part stems from when Akihito found the key, only it's coming from a different point of view. Let's a take a look through the eyes of Haru-chan herself; it's sure to be interesting to see into the mind of an intelligent four year old girl with no dialogue other than the thoughts in her head, but hey, anyone can think.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or distribution of the Finder Series.

**Part 6- Behind Green Eyes**

**Haruko's PoV**

I sneezed. Suzu-kun's yellow fur had gone up my nose and tickled the inside. I wiggled, not ready to leave the big soft bed, the softest bed in the world. _Aki called it a "pull-out couch." _I didn't really care what people called it. It was still a big bed, right?

Suzu-kun smelled clean and his fur was soft all over. I used to wish I was a teddy bear so I could be soft all over, but figured I'd look silly with Suzu-kun's golden fuzz.

My hand reached up and lightly twisted my hair in my fingers. It did that sometimes without me telling it to. _Kirimi-san called in an "unconscious movement." _

I opened my eyes, but squinted when the sun tried to burn my eyes off again. _Kirimi-san told me it was because the sun loved me too much…Kirimi-san taught me so much. _

It was weird to think about the orphanage, especially when I was in this big…half house thing with two nice guys. The little one with silvery-yellow hair was called Akihito, but Aki just seemed better for him, since he was kinda girly. The other one was big and tall with black hair. He was called Asami. He smelled like smoke, but I liked his big strong arms and his pretty eyes.

I giggled remembering how he had tried eating Aki up against the wall last night at that other little house. I needed to remind Aki that Suzu-kun was bathing so he couldn't let Asami-san eat him yet.

I sat up feeling little knots in my hair, but ignored them and stood up. The big half house had three rooms, because Aki had counted them with me, and there was this big "fold out couch" with a weird black rectangle thing hanging in front of it on the wall with buttons on it attached to the kitchen that had all that yummy food in its little boxes attached to the walls. Then there was the big bedroom where Aki and Asami slept, (I haven't seen that one yet) and then there was the pretty white bathroom with the purple "lavender" bubbles. Aki didn't understand when I asked how a flower could turn into a bubble, but I didn't think it was a big deal, plus they smelled like flowers and made me cleaner so I didn't mind.

The sun stopped trying to hug my eyes; so I stood up and jumped from one foot to the other to wake them up then I grabbed Suzu-kun off the bed so we could go see Aki and Asami…if they hadn't left.

"Good morning Haru-chan!" Aki said cheerfully when we walked into the big bedroom, "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded and Suzu-kun nodded too then Aki lifted us both up on the big bed. I wondered why his skin seemed so glowy this morning. I touched his cheek and it was smooth. _Aki really is like a girl. _

I noticed Asami-san wasn't in the room so I pointed to the other side of the bed, hoping Aki would understand. He followed my finger with his eyes and I could see his lips moving as he thought to himself. I had seen Kirimi-san do the same thing when she needed to think.

"Asami is in the bathroom…" he said watching me. I nodded and smiled at him to show he answered what I was asking. He returned my smile and picked me up.

"Let's go grab something to eat, Haru-chan," he chirped. I felt my tummy growl, but the mention of food made me feel weird. I never used to eat in the morning. I looked at him with an eye raised, but he didn't see it and just carried me to the kitchen.

I heard Asami-san come out of the bathroom when Aki put me down on the kitchen counter, but when I turned around and tried to see him, the room went tumbling around me. I started crying when my head felt like it was broke. It hurt really badly.

I opened my eyes again and they were blurry and sore. Asami-san had picked me up and Aki was yelling. I knew Asami-san was holding me because I smelled a little smoke, some boy's perfume, and could feel his cold hands. He was shushing me on the big bed where I slept.

Aki came sat down next to us and rubbed my head where it was broken. Aki's hands were magic because they made it feel better. Turns out I had turned too far on the counter and fell on the floor. Aki kissed my forehead and that made the rest of the hurt go away.

My cheeks were all wet so Aki wiped them up while Asami-san still held me. No one had ever done that before. It felt good.

"Haru-chan, are you okay?" Aki asked, and I nodded. He smiled at me and picked me back up while Asami-san followed us into the kitchen. He picked up a little cell phone and said just two words, "room service," to whoever he was calling before hanging up which I thought was kinda rude, but I didn't really care. I was hungry and "room service" meant food last night, so I hoped it meant food this morning.

Aki and I ticked each other on the big bed until someone started knocking on the door. A big lady rolled a silver tray with a bunch of plates on it into the room.

"Please call if you require anything else, Asami-sama," she said quickly before running out. I wondered why she looked scared.

There were all sorts of foods on every plate. I was ready to eat until my tummy exploded.

*****After eating because I didn't feel like writing a meal*****

Asami finished eating first and he went into his and Aki's bedroom. Aki waited until I was done eating then took me back to the big bed. He set me down on it and pulled Suzu-kun's blue ribbon out of his back pocket. I frowned at him. _Why did he take Suzu-kun's ribbon? _

He seemed to understand because he gave it back to Suzu-kun and tied it in a pretty little bow around his neck. I nodded, but he didn't smile. He looked at me serious.

"Haru-chan, did you know there was a key inside Suzuki's ribbon?" he asked. I cocked my head to the side to show I didn't understand. _How would a key get in Suzuki's ribbon?_

He looked a little sad that I didn't understand, and he let out a slow breath. I didn't like seeing him sad; so I crawled up next to him and pet his head. He smiled at me.

"It's okay, no need to worry about it," he said.

I nodded and suddenly remembered that black box up on the wall. I tugged his shirt and pointed at it curiously. He looked over at it and back at me.

"That's called a T.V. You can watch cool stuff on it," Aki said brightly, and then he went and pushed one of the buttons on the box. It scared me when I heard people start to talk on it because I jumped back into Suzu-kun. _How did people get in that flat box? _I stared at it for a while. It was very colorful and Aki could push its buttons to change "channels" so we could look at different cool stuff that was on it.

He stopped on a channel that had a pretty lady with a big man and they were dancing. They twirled and twirled all across the screen in a bunch of colors and then they stopped and looked at each other and their faces got really big.

"I love you," the man said.

"I love you too," the lady said and started to cry, but she didn't look sad. She looked really happy.

"What are you doing, Akihito?" Asami-san asked when he walked back inside.

Aki frowned at him and looked back at the T.V. where the man and woman were touching lips and tongues. I frowned. That looked gross. I looked up at Asami-san and smiled at him. I made my love sign in my hands and held it up for him to see. I wanted Asami-san to say he loved Aki so that he would stop frowning and be happy like the lady in the T.V.

Asami-san didn't see it though and just walked to Aki and picked him up until he was standing. He pulled Aki until their lips touched. I stared at them. Asami-san didn't let go for a long time and at first Aki looked really mad, but then he just went limp.

"Asami, you bastard, not in front of Haru-chan at least," Aki shouted when Asami finally let him go. His face was very red. I shook my head. I didn't want Aki to be mad on my part. Maybe he thought I didn't understand what it meant when their lips touched.

I shook my head and crawled over to tug on Aki's shirt. He looked down at me and stopped frowning, but he didn't smile either. I wanted him to know what I wanted to say so badly. I looked down to think for a moment, and both Aki and Asami-san stood still.

_I know what to do! I'll do what Kirimi-san told me to do. _I grabbed at Aki's hand and he lowered it to me. I spread the inside of his hand out and used my pointing finger to write: Aki loves Asami. I made sure to put a dot at the end of my words so it would be proper.

Asami-san was grinning big, and his pretty golden eyes were all shiny, but he was smiling at Aki who was really white. I sat back and smiled at the both of them before grabbing Suzu-kun and playing with his ribbon.

It wasn't long before Asami-san grabbed Aki's arm and took him to their bedroom. I guess they wanted to talk or to touch lips some more. Love was confusing. Curious, I stood up and tiptoed over to their bedroom door and peeked inside only to laugh and run back to the big bed with Suzu-kun.

I leaned down and moved my lips close to Suzu-kun's fuzzy ear since he was the only one who could hear me.

_Asami-san was about to eat Aki again. _

~End Part 6~

P.S. This is more of a filler chapter. I guess if you guys like Haru-chan you got to see a lot of her, and hear what she thinks (if I wrote her understandable enough). There will be some sadness in the next chapter but it will be Akihito's PoV again for a reason. You'll see. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review! I love reading your reactions.


	7. Part 7

WARNING! This material contains graphic sex scenes between two men (a.k.a. yaoi), adult language, and violence. If these themes offend you then do NOT read or review.

Pairing: Asami/Akihito

Rating: M

Chapter Summary: Takato calls worried for Akihito which leads to Akihito questioning why he allowed himself to stay with Asami.

Authors Note: Sorry for the immense lack of updates. What can I say? School ended, summer started, and my summer started with the unused pond of sludge being cleaned out over the course of the week. I got to use a sledgehammer which was satisfying though. Then I went out of town to visit family for a while. Anyway, I'll be giving you guys steady updates again. Sorry for the wait, and thanks for reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or distribution of the Finder Series.

**Part 7- Giving up is hard. **

**Akihito's PoV**

I rolled over, breathing in the musty scent of sex that overwhelmed everything else. Asami was leisurely smoking a cigarette, slicking back his hair while sitting on the edge of the ruffled bed spread.

I almost had a stroke when Haruko had poked her head in the door, which turned to confusion when she giggled and ran away, not to disturb the "actions" Asami was performing on my entire body.

I studied the older man discreetly from beneath the covers. When Haruko had fallen from the counter, Asami was by her in an instant, picking her up and shushing her…gently! It sure as hell was one of the first times I had ever seen Asami do something gently that wasn't merely a ruse to hide perversion.

My face grew hot because I did happen to recall one occasion when Asami was genuinely worried. When that bullet had grazed my shoulder, I saw Asami's normally stoic expression pained and intense. When Haruko had fallen, his face was still stoic, but a startled air was about him.

I waited until he finished dressing and exited the room before releasing a long held back sigh. _How am I going to explain this to Haru-chan? She really is too smart for her own good. _Being as innocent as she was didn't mean she couldn't recognize something when she saw it, but that innocence may lead to trouble. I covered my mouth, feeling my stomach drop. _What if she heard us? _Haruko was no fool. She could easily mistake my "cries" as those of abuse! Groaning, I flopped back down to the bed, lazily reaching to for my underwear when the door opened.

Haruko trotted inside, curling her hair with her finger, and tugging Suzuki behind her. My blood ran cold when Asami followed after her.

Haruko hopped onto the bed and sat still, smiled at me, then turned to look at Asami who was holding something. He leaned down toward her and placed a light blue notebook in her hand along with a pen. It still amazed me how Haruko managed to get people to understand what she wanted.

Asami snatched up his cell phone and casually leans against the wall to make a call, while Haruko watched curiously. She looked back at me and pointed at the cell phone, inquisition flooding over the green of her eyes.

"That's a cell phone. It lets you talk to people far away. Asami-san uses it to talk to his workers," I explained, unsure of why there was mirth in my voice.

Haruko nodded excitedly then held up the blue notebook. It astounded me that she knew how to write, and I guessed Asami had taken note of this feat as well. I nodded at her and uncapped the pen for her, bringing her into my lap as I leaned back into the pillows.

I watched Haruko's pen slowly move over the paper as Asami's deep voice penetrated the silence. I couldn't tell who he was talking to. Haruko suddenly tugged on my sleeve.

I glanced down at the paper, and groaned inwardly. **I think Asami-san is nice and strong! Don't you think so Aki? **I stared at the words then back down at her. Haruko was watching me, mouth straight, waiting for a response.

I didn't know what to say. I knew I would only be asking for trouble and confusion if I replied as bluntly as I normally would to an adult, but I had never been faced with such a situation before.

I stammered with a response when I heard my own cell phone ring on the bed stand. _Thank you whoever you are. You saved me a lot of grief! _

"Hello?"

"Aki, where are you? We went by your apartment and it was totally empty!" It was Takato.

"Ah…well I umm…my place sort of…" _One problem leaves, and another begins, this sucks!_

"…Was it that Asami guy again?" Takato's voice was monotone.

"I'm fine Takato. I'm just staying with someone for a while," I avoided that subject completely.

"Well, alright, but if anything goes wrong ca…" Takato's voice cut off.

I felt a surge of rage when Asami merely snapped the phone shut and tossed it aside, striding out of the room after giving Haruko a brief pat on the head who looked up from her words to smile softly.

I nudged Haruko up off the bed. "Haru-chan, go play with Suzuki-san for a minute, please," I tried to keep my voice even.

Haruko gave a look of protest, but obeyed and walked out of the room without a sound.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind the small girl's light footsteps, I swung a kick at the bed. _That goddamn bastard! He's trying to tie me down again. This is all his fault! I don't want to be here! _

I had raised a book above my head to swing down, when I froze. _Why am I here? _

The question settled inside my mind while I unconsciously reached into my pocket and slid the intricate key out, fingering the smooth, cool edges.

I knew why I was here. Haruko was the reason I was here. She was Asami's trump card. That mute, little orphan girl whom I had barely known for a couple of days had given Asami the opening to reach in and pluck me from my world again.

I felt a pang of sadness. _This isn't Haruko's fault, but… _

I set the key on the bed stand, and stood up. I walked to the door and cracked it open, peeking through it. Haruko was hugging Suzuki, petting his ears and moving her lips, pretending to talk.

I watched her play, feeling strange and almost empty. I closed the door and tiptoed to the bed stand. I shifted the key over and picked up the book I was previously about to use in my tantrum. It was the phone book.

I sat down and mindlessly began to turn the pages until my eyes fell flat.

I picked up my cell phone and began to dial the numbers for "Aya's Adoption Agency."


	8. Part 8

WARNING! This material contains graphic sex scenes between two men (a.k.a. yaoi), adult language, and violence. If these themes offend you then do NOT read or review.

Pairing: Asami/Akihito

Rating: M

Chapter Summary: Akihito sneaks Haruko away to give her up to an adoption agency in an effort to rid himself of Asami…

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or distribution of the Finder Series.

**Part 8- Kittens need homes. **

**Haruko's PoV**

Suzuki's blue ribbon weaved in an out of my fingers lazily. Aki had sent me out of the room with a scary look in his normally pretty hazel eyes. I wondered what was wrong. I snuggled into Suzuki's golden fur and lay on the big bed. I stared at the white ceiling, feeling my eyes growing heavier and heavier.

_Kirimi-san did say naps made children happy. _I nodded slowly to myself, and let my eyes close, bringing Suzuki close to me as I fell into the soft darkness of dreams.

**3****rd**** Person PoV**

Akihito slipped into the living room where Haruko lay dozing. Asami was shuffling around in the bathroom, getting ready to go out. Akihito nodded towards the little girl, as though trying to assure himself that this was final.

He gently scooped her and the large golden bear up into his arms, Haruko barely moving an eyelash, and stepped out of the penthouse.

"Aya's Adoption Agency" wasn't far from the penthouse, offered healthy living standards and educational values for their children. It was the only option Akihito could consider for getting his own life back without harming Haruko's in the process. With Haruko gone, Akihito could return to his apartment and live however he wanted without worrying about the health of a child.

_I didn't even know her that well anyway…she'll be better off without me, and especially without Asami. _He stroked her hair gently watching her light breathing and her little hands curled around the thick yellow fur of Suzuki. He had slipped the key back into Suzuki's ribbon while walking so maybe someone else could figure out where it belonged.

Akihito couldn't stop watching Haruko sleep. He couldn't help remembering the white sidewalk she had been walking on when he had found her, or the starry smiles she had given him while flashing green eyes.

Akihito snapped back into reality as the building came into view. A large gray, brick building about seven stories high was where he was going, and here it came. Several children were running around in the green grasses around the building, playing tag.

When Akihito approached the steps, the kids all ran into the building ahead of him leaving him in a daze.

"They must think I'm here to adopt…" He thought out loud, and mentally slapped himself for it. Akihito knew what to do. He would just have to sign some papers and leave without looking back, and Haruko would be gone and Asami would have lost his trump…right?

"Welcome to Aya's Adoption Agency, sir!" A high pitched female voice piped from behind a pink, flowered desk in what appeared to be the lobby of the building.

"Hello, umm…" Akihito began to speak, just letting the words flow, and ignoring the lump in his throat, "I found this girl out on the streets, and she needs a place to stay."

The woman, a skinny, light skinned person with round glasses and a tight bun of black hair tied at the back of her head leaned over the counter to inspect Haruko.

"On the streets? She seems to be well taken care of, sir. Are you sure she's not a run away?" The woman raised an eyebrow at Haruko's expensive new kimono and silky auburn hair from the baths she'd received.

"I watched her for a few days and took care of her…but I can't do it anymore…so I was hoping she could get adopted," Akihito felt wetness under his eyes.

"Ah, I see, well don't worry. Children her age are often sought after for adoption. Well, what is her name…sir?"

Tears were falling fast, melting into Suzuki's fur.

"Her name i-is Haruko, and…and…" Akihito clawed his mind for the words. Why was this so hard?

"Actually," a deep voice echoed form behind, "her full name is Asami Haruko."

Akihito felt his stomach drop ten feet as a large, cold hand descended on his shoulder.

"And this person doesn't have the authority to relinquish her to this establishment. I'm sorry for taking your time, ma'am." Asami spoke coldly to the woman, and she swallowed thickly and gave a small murmur of forgiveness under her breath.

Kirishima immediately stepped into the room and took Haruko, stirring slightly, from a stunned, crying Akihito. He carried her out to the waiting car outside, and shortly returned with some papers.

"The adoption papers you requested Asami-sama," he spoke calmly, handing them to his boss.

Asami nodded in approval and held them in front of Akihito.

"As you can see, kitten, Haruko also now belongs to me, meaning you're no longer alone anymore. The phone call this morning assured that," He sneered, golden eyes glinting slyly.

"Y-you did what?" Akihito couldn't believe it. Asami Ryuichi had adopted Haruko! Reading Akihito's horrific thoughts, Asami pointed to a line on the certificate of adoption labeled "partner's name" where carefully printed was Takaba Akihito.

"You can't escape so easily, Akihito, besides I didn't plan on having an heir with some woman. Haruko is smart, charming, young, and beautiful; she'll make a fine heiress in the future," Asami said.

Akihito said nothing. He couldn't say anything. The papers were already printed and official. Haruko now belonged to both Asami Ryuichi, and Takaba Akihito.

_Why did he do this? Why did he do it so fast? It's only been a few days for pete sake! _Akihito felt his insides churn. Now, he really was tied down as Asami's "partner" and as Haruko's adopted parent.

Akihito put up no fight as Asami carried him out to the car and stuck him in the back seat next to Haruko. He didn't fight when Asami captured his lips in a deep kiss, or when his tongue dominated his mouth.

All Akihito could think about was how good it felt to hear the steady breathing of the small girl sleeping next to him and the deep, velvet tone of voice whispering huskily in his ear.

"You are mine, now and forever."

P.S. This and the last chapter were shorter than the rest. I honestly didn't like either much. I just wanted to get the adoption out of the way in some kind of spontaneous way. Most would assume the adoption would be something drawn out and made to be the big finale, but this story's different. Hope you enjoyed. More tomorrow for sure!


	9. Hiatus Alert

Hello everyone, I will be taking a short hiatus to work on other fanfics as well as complete this one entirely. I've been swamped with reading projects for next year as well as with customizing a guitar for a local benefit concert. This story will be updated before the end of July and will be completed on that day of updates.

Just for the record, the other fanfics I'm writing will be for the following:

Games- Pokemon

Pairing: N./Touko (White) a.k.a. Ferriswheel shipping

Story length: Long

Rating: M

Games- Left 4 Dead

Pairing: Nick/Ellis (yaoi)

Story length: Medium

Rating: M

Anime/Manga- Inuyasha

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Rin

Story length: Medium-Long

Rating: M

These fics will be created during this story's hiatus, but will not be updated until this story is completed. Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for any inconvenience. Thank you all especially for reviewing because it makes my fingers keep typing. Have a great summer!

~Jade


End file.
